


Always (I'll wait)

by hahahaharlequin



Series: TKS Love Weekend, 2021 [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), F/M, M/M, Soulmates, TKS, TKSevents, TKSloveweekend - Soulmate, TKSloveweekend2021, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: TKS Love Weekend, 2021[Day 3]: Soulmate———"You're exhilarating, Chrome."Senku huffed, as he paced his breathing.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: TKS Love Weekend, 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158968
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: TKS Love/Valentine's Weekend 2021





	Always (I'll wait)

**Author's Note:**

> When you meet your soulmate for the first time, you get a flashback/relive their entire lives
> 
> \--- --- --- 
> 
> _For sharp glass when you break_   
>  _I'll be the light that you can't make_
> 
> ___anyway by noah kahan

Senku has never had  _ that  _ moment. 

That one, fateful moment when one met their Soulmate, and their Soulmate's whole life will flash into their mind, like a movie, or at least according to most accounts of researchers and people online who have experienced it. Senku may not believe in the phenomena, but he does revere testimonials… he can filter out the fake ones from the genuine ones easily. 

Aside from that, he has had classmates over the years retell their experiences, and despite not exactly  _ caring  _ for the most part, he still listened to them drone on and on, nodding along.

Taiju, on one hand, was a whole other story to be told. Well, his face was like an open-book, and it was  _ so obvious  _ that he already met his Soulmate, and frankly, it was obvious on the other half of the pair as well that they were aware of the situation. Which was why Senku, despite all the other mysteries that riddled the world to this day, the whole conundrum as to  _ why  _ hadn't Taiju and Yuzuriha have started dating yet.

Maybe out of consideration for Senku, who couldn't be bothered with going out too much, and instead holed himself in his room, or in the school's science labs, instead of going out? 

Maybe they wanted to take things slow, but Senku was sure there wasn't anything in the universe that could be  _ slower  _ than the rate Taiju and Yuzuriha were going about their budding relationship. 

It's as if they were waiting for the Universe itself to hurl them at each other to accept their situation. 

Not like  _ that's  _ going to help, what with the whole petrification thing going on, and the need to survive,  _ and  _ revive the world took most of their time. Dating and Soulmates have probably flown out the hypothetical window. 

Which now leads to Senku's ongoing research as to  _ why  _ he had yet to meet his own.

Senku, for the most part, wanted  _ nothing  _ to do with the whole Soulmate business. Sure, he respected people who found happiness and success in theirs, but he also thought that it was mostly a capitalist ploy to sell out seasonal, and not to mention nonsensical items. 

_ Hashtag No Hate.  _

And clearly, the Universe took this as an offense, and now they took away a potential Soulmate, and let him fend for himself. Which was  _ okay. _

Okay. 

Senku  _ firmly  _ believed he was going to die alone, only his accolades and patents decorated his funeral, as Byakuya, Yuzuriha, Taiju, and their future children wailed in the background. 

He's accepted his fate. So  _ why  _ did this guy's puppy crush flash in Senku's mind like an angry God to a prophet?

And  _ why  _ was said guy sobbing in front of him?

\--- --- --- 

_ "Hi, my name is Chrome."  _ has got to be the lamest pick-up line Senku has ever had the  _ dis _ pleasure to be within earshot of. Not to mention that it was  _ directed  _ towards him,  _ man,  _ Senku would have waved it off if the sudden realisation hadn't dawned upon him, as the other guy,  _ Chrome,  _ hadn't started looking at Senku like some sort of idol he could worship, or even worse, his  _ Soulmate. _

He shuddered at the  thought  _ reality. _

Sure, there wasn’t any of the Hollywood blockbuster-type of movie as was the general public’s reactions to the when they’d met their Soulmates, but when Senku felt  _ The Moment  _ creeping, it  _ was  _ overwhelming, and it filled him with warmth, like chicken soup on a cold day. It was like watching his favourite conspiracy theories to keep him company on days he had caught a cold, and was ordered some bed rest. And Chrome? He reckons the guy must be watching Senku’s life flash in his mind like a three-hour special of Shark Week, complete with Director’s cuts, behind the scene footage, and every other DLC there was possible; ergo, it was probably long enough to move the guy to tears anyway. Probably why he was crying, and clutching his head in his hands.

For the most part, though, Chrome was a great guy. 

Not too bad on the eyes either, even with the scruffy hair, and the tattered coat he had over his shoulders that morning. He was a bit loud and excited, but what was he if not a veteran of all excited yelling thanks to his good friend Taiju?

Turns out his so-called "sorcery" was just common practices of science and chemical reactions often overlooked as the norm back in the Modern world. People back then had taken science for granted, but seeing the burning passion and wisdom in this guy's soulful eyes. Staring at them for too long proved to be Senku's downfall, as he almost slipped in his calculations, but he still managed to dominate Chrome in the challenges the guy himself had brought up.

Despite losing to Senku in every way possible, and losing his hut, they shared the passion and appreciation for gathering and collecting things, he explained. 

From herbs to minerals, he had filled up almost every space and jar in his hut. And he took great pride in his gallery,  _ as he should.  _

When Senku gestured towards the herbs, there was also a brief second when his mind supplied to him a mental image of a woman who looked much like Kohaku.

The melancholy in Chrome's handsome features was enough to tug at Senku's heartstrings, and eventually, it gave him an idea for a mad science project.

_ \--- --- ---  _

_ "You're exhilarating, Chrome."  _ Senku huffed, as he paced his breathing. He'd just finished telling Chrome of the history of the Modern world, and of the technological advances they had achieved. In the middle of everything, Chrome had even started crying. Of course, given Senku's lack of tact, or rather,  _ emotional constipation, _ he'd joked about it instead. Chrome denied that he was crying, even if Senku was  _ sitting right in front of him,  _ watching the tears roll down his cheeks. Senku had half a mind to wipe them away, but Chrome was unwavering with his conviction, and had wanted to quell whoever was behind the petrification. 

"It isn't wiped out, idiot." Senku chuckled, taking in each and every one of Chrome's reactions. Senku hasn't had an audience since the petrification, so he found himself preening at the praise. 

"How can mankind lose so easily? Two million years of human history is inside me." 

He said, pointing at his temple. "And it's also inside of you, am I right?" Senku smirked, as the expressions on Chrome's face changed from one thing to another. The blooming warmth in his chest felt weird, but he didn't dislike it. After Chrome had declared that he would create the kingdom of science with him, Senku could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. He couldn't look away in embarrassment, what with the conviction in Chrome's eyes holding his gaze. 

If it were anyone else, they'd have thought Chrome had just proposed to him. In a way, it felt like it was, and Senku wouldn't want it any other way. 

And maybe Soulmates  _ were  _ real, and Senku's was just some thousands of years born late. But that's alright.

Good thing he waited.

They've got time to catch up.

  
  



End file.
